


Of Horror Games and The Sims

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: IT (2017), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Georgie has a puppy crush on Mike that goes away after Georgie meets Avery., M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Youtuber AU, horror gamer Stan and Simmer Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: Sorry for the short chapter





	1. The Plan

   Stan and Richie were in Stan’s room, it was medium sized and full of colorful gaming equipment contrasting starkly with the pale peach walls covered in horror movie posters and one wall was overtaken by pictures of the two boys and one other boy, Stan sat playing The Last Of Us for his channel, BirdSpiceGaming.

   “Oh my god Stanathan, GazebosJack is so perfect!” Richie was hanging upside down from the top bunk and squealing about his new crush. “He’s just... Perfect, loud and cheery, he’s snarky but weirdly nice to kids too!”

   “I don’t think my fans want to hear you gush on about your crush while I get attacked by zombies.” Stan mutters as he directs Joel through the maze of zombies.

   “Psh, your fans ship me and Gazebos. I’m just giving them more material.” Richie snorted. “Watch out. Zombie at your six.” Stan dodged the Zombie and took it out with one of the guns he equipped. Richie flopped onto his stomach and said “Stan. Staniel. Stanny boy. I just got a great idea. You want new people to play friday the thirteen with and I want to talk to Gazebos. Mike, animal farm? babysits SSGeorgie. StuttersSims’ little brother. We can ask Mike and Georgie to ask after Gazebos to Georgie’s brother. Will? Dill?”

   Stan looked back up and said “Bill, Georgie’s brother is Bill. The Simmer that Mike goes to Sim Camp with.” Stan wasn’t about to forget the strawberry blonde boy that Mike had shown him pictures of previously

   Richie smirked and shook his head. “Right, we’ll ask Georgie to ask Bill to add you on Steam so that you two can play Friday the Thirteenth together. Then you can casually mention me to Bill and he’ll definitely want to know about me.” Stan let out a laugh, to which Richie returned with a sarcastic laugh in return.* “Especially considering I’m his brother’s favorite older friend. And that opens me up to meet the love of my life.”

   Stan had paused the game and turned to Richie. “He’ll probably think you’re too inappropriate to talk to Georgie and then, there goes any chance of meeting Gazebos.”

   Richie laughed sarcastically and shot back “I’m not the one that exposed him to zombies and furries.”

   “You’re never going to find out his real name at this rate you dip.” Stan replied, shaking his head and going back to his game before quietly narrating to his audience again.”

   “I so will, nobody can resist ol’ trashmouth’s charm. Not even your mom.” Stan reached above his head and yanked Richie’s shirt, causing the six foot teen to tumble off the bed which was followed by a string if swears.

   “Beep Beep Richie.” Was Stan’s only response.

 

~Two days later~

 

   Stan jumped out of Richie’s beaten up truck after he parked, he looked at the farm quickly before starting off to the barn, where Mike and Georgie were most likely building something for a video. Mike and Georgie, separately were a vlogger and a gamer, but together did everything from video games, to advice, to building things, and even just videos of both boys messing around in the barn.

   “Georgie Porgie!” Richie called, striding in confidently. “I have a proposition for you!”

   “Richie!” The blonde seventeen year old barreled into his favorite friend and said “What’s up?”

   “Stan here needs someone who won’t aggravate him to play Friday the Thirteenth with him and I thought it’d be a great chance for Bill to branch out from just playing the Sims.” Richie stated, using his old englishman accent, much to the amusement or Georgie.

   “Are we trying to set Bill and Stan up? Because heck yes. They’re like, meant for each other.” Mike asked, coming out of the barn, slower than Georgie had. Stan’s cheeks reddened as he pointedly ignored Mike, Richie, and Georgie.

   “Hell yes, our beloved bird boy needs a boyfriend. And your Simmer friend is just who he needs.” Richie crowed, much to Stan’s discomfort.

   “We’re helping Richie meet the love of his life.” Stan spoke over Richie, his cheeks even redder. “GazebosJack. We figured Georgie could help us.”

   “Heck yes, you and Eddie would be perfect together!” Georgie grinned.

   “His name is Eddie?! Even his name is cute!” Richie swooned jokingly. Stan elbowed him, hiding a smile.

   “Be serious.” Stan shot back.

   “If that was a Les Mis quote, you’re dead to me.” Richie threatened jokingly. Stan raised an eyebrow. Hastily, Richie said “Okay, seriously, can you work your pouty magic for us though Georgie? I’ll buy you a shit ton of candy and you can be in my new video if you do this.”

   “Make it a Mr. Wynn video and we have a deal.” Georgie stated.

   Richie spat in his hand and held the hand out. “Oh god, that is so unsanitary.” Stan groaned. Georgie ignored him and shook Richie’s spit covered hand with his own spit covered hand.


	2. When You're A Marsh

      “Ben! Did you eat my cereal again?!” Beverly yelled, holding up an empty box of cereal. 

      “Uh, no?” Ben yelled from his room. Beverly sighed and threw the box into the recycle bin.  She looked around the kitchen wondering how she ended up where she was. She never figured she’d be platonically sharing a loft with the idol of her teen years turned best friend, arguing about who ate the last of her cereal. She always thought she’d end up forever living with Alvin or moving in with her sister and her sister’s girlfriends. 

     “Well someone finished my cereal and the last rice krispy treat and owes me.” She hollered back, heading into her room to start recording for Internet Support With Mother Bevvie. SHe turned on her camera and did her intro. “Hello my internet children. That’s right, you guessed it. It’s time for another Internet Support with Mama Bevvie. Many of you sent in emails for me with problems for me to help you with. First one we’ve got is…” She glanced at her laptop screen and said “An email from Stan U.” She settled herself properly into her chair and started reading the letter.

     “Dear Mama Bev,   
I desperately need your advice. My roommate wants me to befriend our other friend’s older brother so that he can get with his best friend but I don’t know what to do about how uncomfortable I am with even perceiving that I’m using him even though I’m using this as an excuse to talk to him.” Beverly interrupted herself and said “Okay, we’re off to a dramatic start, also Stan. You could’ve just messaged me. I don’t need to finish this to say, just talk to him. Trust me, your intentions are mostly pure. Your trashmouth roommate needs to man the fuck up and talk to his crush himself.” Bev tucked a short strand of bubblegum pink hair behind her ear and kept reading the email, silently this time. 

_      I feel so guilty every time I see him online because I know my roommate wants me to talk to him but I want my first conversation with this guy to be on my own terms, not because my best friend thinks I can seduce him into talking up my roommate to his best friend. Can you give me some examples of conversation starters that isn’t what birds are native to New Jersey and whether or not Heathers counts as horror or satirical teen movie. _

     Beverly tilted her head, now confused. Why did he think she, Beverly Katrina Marsh, knew decent conversation starters? She got Ben to notice her by commenting on all of his video and actually messaging him about video tips. “Gosh Stan. Uh, wow him with your friday the thirteenth knowledge. I know you’ve wowed me before by telling me about friday the thirteenth. I ended up friends with Ben because I was his most active subscriber and then messaged him about video editing tips.” She moved onto the next email, Stan melting out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

**Author's Note:**

> * Think Jack and Davey's sarcastic laughs in the newsies 1992 movie.


End file.
